


Mercenary Turned Professor Turned Cocksleeve for the King of Grappling

by slotumn



Series: Cockslut Byleth [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cock Slut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Large Cock, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, claude appears at the very end just to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: The more boisterous a man was, the less likely he was to deliver. Surely Balthus was another one of those types, Byleth thought, when he said he'd show her "a damn good time, if ya know what I mean" in exchange for some drinks in the seedy Abyss tavern.She was wrong.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Cockslut Byleth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Mercenary Turned Professor Turned Cocksleeve for the King of Grappling

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?style=site&thread=3328840), and also for my cockslut Byleth agenda. 
> 
> Balthus/Byleth is a good pairing and I can prove it with this very simple equation: 
> 
> Big Tit x Big Tit = Profit.

Byleth isn't sure how things ended up this way. 

Or rather, she does, but she keeps getting fucked like this, she's definitely going to forget everything except the massive cock pummeling her cunt. 

"You okay there, pal? Still breathing?" 

Balthus sounds genuinely concerned asking that, but honestly, there was no way anyone could stay sane in her position— knees to her chest, ass lifted way above ground, the longest, thickest cock she's ever seen slamming into her almost vertically. 

And she's seen lots of cocks.

They all had nothing on her; the more boisterous a man was, the less likely he was to deliver. Surely Balthus was another one of those types, she'd thought, when he said he'd show her "a damn good time, if ya know what I mean" in exchange for some drinks in the seedy Abyss tavern. She was stressed and horny, though, so she accepted, figuring a quick fuck and some charity for this broke guy wouldn't hurt. 

She was wrong. 

"...Yes. Keep going."

Her voice isn't as steady as it usually is.

As soon as she says that, he pulls out almost all the way, then slams down, hard, with a loud _thwack_ of skin on skin. 

The head of his cock easily hits her cervix, and it hurts _just_ right— she spasms around the absolutely ridiculous girth, and when he pulls out halfway, it feels like her insides are going to get pulled out with it. 

He stays like that for a while, and she wonders whether he's finished. 

Then he starts thrusting again, faster, and her vision blurs.

"F-fuck, argh, ah— _EURGH_ —"

She's never been all that vocal in bed, but right now the uncontrollable noises out of her throat sounds more like that of an animal than a human. Her tongue can't seem to control itself, either, rolling and drooling everywhere— but that's barely a mess compared to her cunt, being fucked wide open with juices frothing around the base of his cock. 

It's hard to tell if the pressure inside is from him or another impending orgasm or both— all she knows is that it's unbearable, and unbearably _good_.

Then there's suddenly pressure on her clit,

"Ohhh—"

and something's squirting out, splattering all over her abdomen. She manages to focus enough to see that Balthus is pressing down on her nub, and he's still fucking her as she comes, and fuck fuck fuck she's going to _die_ —

"—coming, again, ngh, _COMING_ — !!!"

The continuous orgasm is too intense, and Byleth blacks out for a moment— almost like a defense mechanism to keep her from going insane. 

When she's conscious again, however, the first thing she notices is that it feels empty. 

"Woah, girlie, I've barely gotten started and you already go passing out on me," Balthus laughs, behind her, and it's only then that she realizes she's been repositioned on her elbows and knees. "Well, that's the King of Grappling for ya. Now hang on tight and it's going to get even better from here."

When he slams in again, raising her upper body and grabbing her tits, the last bit of her sanity dissipates. 

\---

Balthus heard lots of rumors about Byleth. 

"Ah...rgh...fuck..."

Specifically, rumors about how she's like in bed. 

"...more...fuck, _more_..."

Right now, as he fucks up into her limp body, making her huge tits shake with each thrust, he figures that half of those must be wrong. 

"Uhhh...ugh...cominggggh..."

Her stamina's pretty impressive, but the "doesn't get tired even after fucking a whole battalion" part is probably an exaggeration, and that thing about how she's just as expressionless and unresponsive in bed certainly isn't true, looking at the way she's drooling with a silly smile on her face.

"So big...harder..."

It's kind of cute, honestly, not to mention that she's a great fuck.

"Cock...more...so good..."

He certainly wouldn't mind doing this with her again. 

\---  
\--

Claude whistles as he walks by the courtyard, being in a surprisingly good mood, as of late. 

He passed his new certification exam, Lorenz has been bothering him less, Lysithea is as cute as always when he teases her, and he turned eighteen, so he can finally go drinking in the Abyss taverns with Leonie and Hilda. 

Also, Balthus doesn't talk about wanting to fuck his mom anymore, which is _very_ important.

_SLAM SLAM SLAM._

"Mmh, yeah, you like that, girlie?"

"Ooh— yes, harder— so good...!"

He just sort of wishes Teach and Balthus would be a little more discreet when they had sex in the classroom after school, but hey. 

"Don't pull out— need— _cock_!"

"Damn, you really are as freaky as they come!"

_SLAM SLAM SLAM._

Gotta count your blessings.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts/suggestions on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/slotumn)!  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 


End file.
